1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a metal plate disposed between an upper row of contacts and a lower row of contacts, wherein the metal plate has one or more contacting fingers for contacting one or more corresponding ground contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 9,178,319 discloses a receptacle connector having a metallic shielding plate with a pair of spring tangs for contacting two corresponding upper grounding contacts.